Não Olhe Para Baixo
by Srta Insonia
Summary: Continuação de Desejos e Perigos. Hermione Granger é uma ladra aposentada que namora um ricaço, Harry Potter. Mas quem disse que se manter na linha era fácil e menos perigoso? Após montar seu negócio legítimo, seu primeiro cliente morre, e ela mais uma vez ela está lista dos suspeitos de mais um crime. Tudo porque o perigo deveria ser seu sobre nome.
1. Chapter 1

_Não Olhe Para Baixo_ é a segunda adaptação da série de cinco. A primeira foi chamada de _Desejos e Perigos_. Sugiro ler a primeira, antes de começar a ler essa, pois há ligações nas histórias e pode confundir o(a) leitor(a).

Hermione Granger é não é uma ladra normal. Pelo menos não mais. Ela prometeu ao seu namorado, o bilionário Harry Potter, que se aposentaria dessa vida do crime. Então nada de roubos e invasões no meio da noite. Mas quem diria que se manter na linha era fácil e menos perigoso? Após montar seu negocio legitimo, seu primeiro cliente morre, e ela mais uma vez ela está lista dos suspeitos de mais um crime. Tudo porque o perigo deveria ser seu sobre nome.

CAPÍTULO I

Com os faróis ligados, o carro desacelerou no acostamento próximo a casa principal, hesitou, e acelerou descendo pela rodovia e sumiu na escuridão.

- Turistas. – Hermione Granger murmurou para si própria, ela levantando-se de atrás de um arbusto e ao ver as luzes do carro sumir, ela se levantou.

As pessoas que passavam por ali, ingleses nativos ou caçadores de fama, concentraram tanta atenção no alto e ornamentado portão atrás dela e no pouco visível casarão mais a frente que ela acreditava que se ela pulasse e dançasse a macarena ainda assim iria passar despercebida pelos curiosos.

Por mais tentador que fosse assustar os paparazzi parados lá fora, o que mais queria era passar despercebida. Olhando mais uma vez para a rodovia, Hermione deu um passo para trás e depois fez uma corrida e saltou pelo muro, colocou um pé em uma fenda na argamassa, ela usou toda sua destreza para se impulsionar para cima e alcançar o topo do muro com os dedos e terminar de subir o muro.

Quando ela fazia um roubo, ela normalmente cortava os fios do alarme do portão e seguia pela entrada da frente, mas ela sabia esses portões tinham fios incorporados enterrados em encanamentos até a sala de segurança da mansão, no lado norte da propriedade do condado de Devon. Para desativar os portões ela teria que cortar a energia de toda a propriedade, o que levaria a ligar os geradores e ativar o alarme de suspensão de energia.

Com um sorriso, ela pulou e aterrissou suavemente do lado de dentro.

- Nada mal. – ela se congratulou.

Agora ela teria que desviar dos sensores de movimento e das câmeras digitais, mais uma dúzia de guardas que faziam suas rodas pela propriedade. Felizmente hoje a noite estava com muitos ventos, o que faria com que os sensores sobrecarregados e balançando e os guardas cansados de monitorá-los e de reajustá-los. Era sempre melhor entrar numa casa numa noite ventosa, apesar de que Janeiro na Inglaterra significava que os ventos à noite tornavam a temperatura muito baixa, quase que abaixo de zero.

Tirando uma tesoura de jardim (que servia também para cortar arames) do bolso, ela usou-o para cortar um grande galho de uma arvore próxima. Ela colou-se a parede e se aproximou de uma das câmeras mais próximas. Balançando o galho, ela bateu na lateral da câmera, esperou alguns segundos, e repetiu o gesto. Igualando a força e o balanço, ela conseguiu girar a lente com mais alguns movimentos, então ela recuou então bateu com mais força usando o lado mais firme do galho. A câmera rodou completamente, mostrando a quem quer que estivesse monitorando uma bela visão da parede. Ela recuou e colocou o ramo da árvore escondido em atrás de um arbusto e se moveu adiante a caminho da casa.

Alguém deveria estar vindo em alguns minutos para ajustar a câmera, mas até lá, ela já estará dentro da casa. Hermione respirou fundo e se dirigiu a ala leste, acompanhando o caminho da mansão até chegar numa parede ligeiramente deslocada que ela sabia ser a cozinha. Algum aristocrata, à quinhentos anos atrás havia designado que a cozinha era um local perigoso de mais para ser construída completamente dentro da casa.

As janelas do andar de baixo tinham sido conectadas ao sistema de alarme e os vidros eram hipersensíveis ao toque. Então não poderia fazer qualquer tipo pressão, a não ser que quisesse acordar a todos na residência. É claro que não havia ninguém na residência, com exceção dos empregados e da segurança, mas qualquer um deles poderia telefonar para a polícia facilmente.

Certificando-se que a tesoura de jardim estava bem guardada no bolso, ela colocou o pé no canto da janela e pegou impulso. Escalando mais um pouco e ela conseguiu chegar ao telhado da cozinha. Mais cinco metros e chegaria na varanda da biblioteca.

Desenrolando a corda que tinha presa no ombro, ela tirou um pequeno gancho de pendurar vasos do bolso, coberto com algum tipo de borracha, amarrando-o em uma das extremidades da corda de forma bem firme. Na primeira tentativa o gancho caiu da varanda e com um leve puxão ela garantiu que o gancho se fixasse na balaustrada de pedra da varanda.

Com o coração batendo rápido, Hermione envolveu a corda em uma mão e retirou um pé depois o outro do telhado da cozinha. Por um momento ela ficou pendurada, balançando devagar de um lado para o outro no ar. Assim que teve certeza de que a cordão não iria ceder, ela envolveu as pernas na corda e começou a subir até a varanda.

"_Por Deus, tinha sido muito simples."_ – ela pensou.

Seu pensamento divagou um pouco e ela se lembrou do seriado_ Cops. _Nervosismo normalmente era o que separava os ladrões que apareciam na série dos ladrões que nunca ninguém conseguiu achar. Nervosismo e boas ferramentas de jardinagem. E as suas ferramentas tinham valido as vinte libras que pagara num armazém local.

Segurando-se bem no topo, ela soltou o gancho do pilar que estava preso e passou a perna para dentro da varanda. Depois puxou a corda e enrolou-a novamente no ombro direito e guardou o gancho novamente no bolso.

As grandes portas de vidro que levavam a biblioteca estavam fechadas e trancadas, mas isso não a preocupou. Elas estavam conectadas ao alarme, obviamente, mas não havia a sensibilidade de pressão. Nessa altura, os ventos que viessem do oeste ativaria o sensor a cada cinco minutos. Ninguém conseguiria lidar com aquilo, nem mesmo por segurança nacional.

Ela desenrolou um fio de cobre que abraçava seu pulso esquerdo, pegou uma fita adesiva do bolso e arrancou dois pedaços e colocou, cuidadosamente, cada extremidade do fio no canto inferior de cada porta, fixando-os com a fita adesiva, para que fechar o circuito elétrico de um lado ao outro da porta.

- Mais fácil que roubar doce de uma criança. – ela murmurou enquanto destrancava a porta com um clipe e adentrava no cômodo.

Ela ouviu um clic e um abajur se acendeu, iluminando a biblioteca. Instintivamente, Hermione se esquivou, agachando-se para ficar nas sombras. _Merda._ Todos os serventes deveriam estar dormindo e o dono estava em Londres.

- Isso é interessante. – uma voz masculina com um forte sotaque inglês soou.

Os ombros dela desceram um pouco.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, saindo de seu esconderijo para o centro da sala, tentando esconder que quase fizera xixi nas calças de susto. Apesar da sua quase sucedida entrada, suas informações estavam erradas, de novo, o dono claramente não estava em Londres.

- Eu moro aqui. Perdeu sua chave? – ele estava sentado num sofá, com uma mão segurando o interruptor do abajur e a outra estava relaxada em seu colo.

Por um momento, Hermione apenas olhou para ele. Alto, cabelos negros e levemente assanhados, até mesmo em jeans e uma camisa velha, Harry Potter era um sonho para qualquer mulher. E não levando em conta que ele era multibilionário ou que ele tinha um corpo maravilhoso devido à pratica de esportes como snowboard, polo e natação.

- Eu estava praticando. – ela respondeu, soltando um suspiro. – Como sabia que eu utilizaria essa entrada?

- Eu estava olhando você pela janela à quase meia hora. Você estava bem furtiva.

- Agora você está sendo um chato.

- Provavelmente. – Ele assentiu, sorrindo.

- E você não estava aqui a meia hora, porque eu me escondi próximo ao portão por quarenta minutos enquanto uma vagabunda fingia que tinha um pneu baixo.

- Como você sabe que estava fingindo?

- Por que ela tinha uma câmera profissional com uma lente de aumento nas coisas dela. – ela inclinou a cabeça analisando-o. Ele era sempre muito difícil de ler; ele guardava suas emoções como um profissional. – Aposto que você chegou aqui há uns 5 minutos, enquanto eu subia no telhado da cozinha.

Harry limpou a garganta.

- Independente da hora que cheguei, essa é a segunda vez que peguei você invadindo uma de minhas propriedades, Hermione.

Irritada por ter sido pega, ela tinha que admitir que lhe sentiu uma certa satisfação ao lembrar que esse bilionário belíssimo pertencia a ela. Mas suspeitou o motivo de sua precipitada chegada à mansão.

- Ora, não fique assim. Dessa vez não vim roubar nada.

- Assim como? Só quero uma explicação para isso.

Ela deu de ombros e passou por ele em direção à porta.

- Eu passei três horas hoje ouvindo Jonh Harding se reclamando a respeito dos pobretões e vagabundos que querem roubar sua preciosa coleção de arte. – ela resmungou. – Como se um ladrão de respeito quisesse as porcarias das miniaturas Russas. Pelo menos ele costumava colecionar crucifixos de prata.

- Me corrija se estiver errado, Mione, mas eu pensava que você estava entrando num negocio para proteger os objetos de valor das pessoas. Até porque, se me bem recordo, seu último roubo acabou com uma grande explosão e sua quase morte do dono assim como a sua.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Essa foi a razão de me aposentar do crime. E foi assim que nós nos conhecemos. Lembra-se disso Inglês?

- Eu me lembro, meu amor. E eu pensei que estivesse interessada em ter Harding como cliente.

Ela também, mas aparentemente ela tinha que selecionar melhor seus clientes.

- Prevenir roubos é uma coisa, mas a conversar com tagarelas é que me dá vontade de...

- Clientes. – ele interrompeu.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Você disse com tagarelas. Eles agora são seus clientes.

- Bem, Harding é um tagarela. E ele é um idiota e um chato, não um cliente. E seria um pouco hipócrita da minha parte proteger as coisas dele. – ela disse sugestiva. - Eu jamais teria ido conversar com ele, se você não tivesse pedido.

Ela ouviu o suspiro dele atrás vindo atrás dela.

- Esplendido. Você deveria ter me dito que já havia roubado o homem antes de eu ter orquestrado para apresentá-los.

- Eu queria conhecê-lo.

- Te anima conhecer seus alvos?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não muito, mas qualquer tipo de animação é boa.

Ele se aproximou e colocou a mão nas costas dela.

- Por que nunca tinha tentado me roubar antes daquela noite em Palm Beach?

- Por quê? Sentiu-se por fora?

- De certa forma, acho. Você já me disse que só ia atrás dos melhores.

Existia uma dúzia de respostas possíveis para aquela pergunta, mas com toda honestidade, era uma pergunta que nem ela sabia a resposta.

- Eu acho que foi porque você e sua coleção eram... são... tão populares. Todo mundo sabe o que possui, então se alguém fosse pego com algo...

- Então minha estupenda fama foi o que me salvou de você?

- Isso. Mas antes que você se sinta lisonjeado, diga-me o que está fazendo aqui? Você era para estar em Londres até amanhã.

- Meu compromisso terminou mais cedo, então decidi vir para casa... a tempo, devo dizer, de provar que não consegue me esconder nada. Talvez _essa_ foi a razão de você nunca ter roubado de mim, querida.

Suas costas se enrijeceram, Hermione parou e virou-se para ele, quando chegaram ao fim do corredor.

- O quê? – ele apenas assentiu.

- Eu flagrei você com a boca na botija lá na Flórida e agora aqui em Devon. Provavelmente, é bom que você tenha se aposentado dessa vida de ladra.

Ah, ela daria um fim a essa conversa. Iria calar a boca desse arrogante Inglês. Hermione se adiantou e beijou-o, sentindo a surpresa na boca dele e então os braços dele envolveram seus ombros. Ela com cuidado, soltou a corda do ombro e com muita destreza amarrou os pulsos dele. Ela afastou os lábios do dele e agachou e saindo do abraço dele.

- Mione...

Ela lançou a outra ponta da corda envolta dele, puxando forte e fez um nó em volta das costelas dele.

- O que me diz agora? Conseguiu prever que eu faria isso?

- Tire isso. – a voz e a expressão dele perderam o humor.

- Não mesmo. Você debochou das minhas habilidades – ela disse, empurrando o peito dele e ele caiu em uma cadeira Georgiana. – Desculpe-se.

Ah, ele estava com raiva. Por mais que ela se sentisse inclinada a fazer, soltá-lo agora não seria uma boa ideia. Ela tinha conseguido atingir um bom nível de adrenalina, que ele estragara. Antes que ele pudesse ficar de pé novamente, ela amarrou-o na cadeira com o resto da corda.

- Talvez isso o convença a não debochar de pessoas que invadam sua casa, pensando que apenas seu charme irá lhe ajudar.

- Você é a única que invade minha casa e estou começando a achar isso cada vez menos encantador.

- Claro que está. – ela deu um passo para trás para analisar seu trabalho. – Eu estou sob o comando.

Os olhos verdes esmeralda encararam-na.

- E aparentemente acessórios. Safadinha.

- Se desculpe, Harry, e eu o soltarei.

Os olhos dele seguiram para a boca dela.

- Digamos que eu compre seu blefe. Faça seu pior.

Ah, meu pior é muito ruim. – Isso estava ficando cada fez mais interessante. Ela sentiu a adrenalina começar a subir, ao amarrar Harry Potter. Por que ela não tinha pensado nisso antes? – Tem certeza que você aguenta?

- Definitivamente.

- Ótimo. – ela disse, inclinando-se sobre ele e lambendo o lóbulo da orelha esquerda dele.

Ele virou o rosto, levando seus lábios aos dela em um beijo quente.

- Então é isso que devo esperar, toda vez que se encontrar com um cliente?

Hermione tirou a pequena tesoura de jardim do bolso e alegrou-se ao ver o olhar precavido do moreno.

- Aparentemente.

Ela levou a tesoura barra da camisa dele e começou a cortar o tecido dele, arrepiando-o com o toque do metal gelado. A primeira vez que ela colocou os olhos nele, ela pensou que ele parecia mais um atleta de futebol do que um homem de negócios e ela ainda não conseguia controlar a forma como o corpo dele a afetava.

- Então incentivo esse seu novo negócio, definitivamente.

- Eu não quero falar de negócio nesse momento. – correndo as mãos pela pele quente do peito dele, que logo sentiram sua boca e língua.

Ele gemeu quando ela fechou a boca em cima de seu mamilo, excitando-a ainda mais.

- Que tal expandir? – ele sugeriu, com a voz bem irregular.

Ela riu e subiu a boca novamente para encontrar a dele. Pelo menos ela conseguiu distraído do incidente da invasão, apesar de que ela sabia que ele voltaria ao assunto mais tarde. Era estranho, que depois de três meses ela estava quase se acostumando com os questionamentos ou o fato de que elas ele faziam-na fazer autoanalises; algo que ela evitava com todas as forças.

- Pelo menos desamarre minhas mãos. – ele pediu.

- Nananina não, você perdeu. Agora sofra as consequências.

Com a respiração cortada, e ainda um pouco nervosa pela forma que ele conseguia quebrar suas defesas sem nem tentar, ela sentou-se em seu colo. Aprofundando o beijo para um beijo completo, línguas se encontrando e lutando por dominância, ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos negros dele. Ela conseguiu senti-lo entre suas pernas, apertado em seu jeans e com satisfação, ela girou os quadris de encontro aos dele.

- Cristo. – ele grunhiu. – Tire sua camisa e venha aqui.

Bem, isso poderia mudar quem estava no comando, mas parecia uma ótima ideia. Ela puxou o zíper da jaqueta preta e descendo os dedos devagar e depois jogou a camisa também preta por cima da cabeça, o sutiã seguiu logo em seguida. Ela normalmente não usava de jogos de poder e dominância, mas havia algo completamente intoxicante em tê-lo completamente a seu poder. Não acontecia muito frequentemente.

Levantando-se um pouco, ela ofereceu seu seio a boca dele, e gemeu alto ao sentir a língua dele tocar seu rígido mamilo. Ele usou as mãos amarradas na sua frente para tentar abrir o zíper da calça preta dela e para um prisioneiro, ele era muito habilidoso, não que ela duvidasse disso.

Hermione agarrou as costas da cadeira e arqueou sobre ele.

- Você é quase tão excitante quando uma grande invasão e um grande roubo.

- Quase tão excitante? – ele repetiu, a voz dele abafada contra o seio esquerdo dela. – E falando em grande invasão, tire suas calças.

Ela soltou uma risada entrecortada e levantou-se, retirando a calça e sua calcinha.

- Sua vez. – ela se curvou e abriu o botão da calça dele.

Ela se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele e desceu o zíper dele, centímetro por centímetro. Enquanto o metal descia, ele deitou a cabeça na cadeira, respirando fundo.

- Você está me matando, você sabe não é?

- É essa a ideia de tortura. – ela terminou de descer o zíper.

Ela não conseguia esperar mais, então puxou o jeans e a samba canção dele e voltou ao colo dele. Ela poderia torturá-lo ainda mais, ela deveria, mas ela o queria do mesmo tanto que ele a queria. Ela parecia sempre querê-lo tanto e com tanta frequência do que era possível.

Contudo, ela não havia tido muita experiência com relacionamentos de longo prazo para comparar o que sentia. Seus dedos se fecharam nos braços da cadeira para se equilibrar e ela desceu sobre ele, devagar, sentindo-o entrar em sua umidade.

Harry empurrou seus quadris contra os dela, pois era o máximo de movimento que conseguia fazer, amarrado a cadeira. Ela levou as mãos ao encosto da cadeira e começou a se movimentar para cima e para baixo, envolvendo o membro dele. Parecia faltar oxigênio no ar, e ela dava longos goles de ar a cada movimento que fazia sobre ele, sentindo-o completá-la.

Harry inclinou-se para ver onde estavam conectados e essa era a visão mais excitante que ele já vira. Tentando controlar as reações de seu corpo, ele grunhiu:

- Porra, Hermione!

Ela aumentou a velocidade, inclinando-se na direção dele, enquanto ela movia os quadris com força e com rapidez.

- Vamos lá, Harry. Venha comigo.

- Jesus. – ele gemeu, levantando os quadris para encontrar o dela de novo e de novo.

Ela gozou primeiro, selvagemmente, apertando os dedos contra o estofado enquanto seu corpo tremia. Ela sentiu os músculos dele se contraírem embaixo dela; dentro dela, seu liquido jorrou, quente. E então a poltrona desabou em baixo deles, levando-os ao chão.

Os dois caídos no chão numa mistura de corpos, cordas e restos da cadeira de duzentos anos. Após alguns segundos, enquanto a onda de prazer ainda corria por suas veias e corpos, ela levantou a cabeça do peito dele e o olhou.

- Você está bem?

Ele sorriu, torcendo as mãos para livra-se das cordas.

- Desde que conheci você não. – Quando conseguiu se soltar, ele levou uma mão pelos cabelos dela e puxou-a para um longo beijo. – E mantenha a corda em lugar fácil. Eu posso sentir vontade de me vingar, Ianque.

- Mmm. Promessas, promessas, Inglês.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Harry Potter acordou antes de Hermione. Ele normalmente acordava. Quando a maioria das pessoas dizia ser uma criatura da noite, elas não tinham ideia do que estavam falando. Mione vivia pelas noites com algumas poucas exceções, ela odiava acordar cedo.

Os seus hábitos de dormir provavam o ponto de que eles eram bastante diferentes. A necessidade de coordenar uma grande corporação mundialmente conhecida, faziam-no acordar mais cedo que a maioria e dormir mais tarde que a maioria das pessoas. Hermione, por sua vez, até três meses atrás fazia seus 'serviços' à noite. Furtos, roubos, obras de arte e joias. Coisas que ele sabia no geral, mas que provavelmente nunca aprenderia os detalhes específicos... com exceção do último 'trabalho' dela. Esse último fora memorável. E se ela não estivesse na sua mansão em Palm Beach tentando roubar sua caríssima pedra troiana, ele provavelmente teria morrido na explosão, que literalmente jogou-a em cima dele. Ela salvou a vida dele naquela noite e desde então ele fez sua missão, salvar a dela.

Harry inclinou-se lentamente e deu um beijo na bochecha da morena, então saiu de baixo das cobertas de sua cama Super King Size e foi para a sala adjacente ao quarto. Depois de ligar para New York para se atualizar na cotação da moeda chinesa, ele telefonou para a cozinha da mansão e pediu que trouxessem café para o escritório e foi tomar banho. Ele tinha um hematoma no quadril, resultante da queda da cadeira, mas ele não se importou porque o sexo havia sido espetacular.

Hermione quase havia causado um infarto nele ao pular para a varanda da biblioteca. Se ele não tivesse dirigido três horas para chegar em casa e se ele não tivesse começado a pesquisar certas informações para ela, ele teria perdido a entrada dela.

E graças a Deus, ele não havia perdido. A única forma de mantê-la fora de sua antiga e perigosa carreira era estar sempre à frente dela e predizer seus passos.

Por causa do tempo no condado de Devon em Janeiro, ele vestiu um agasalho e um jeans antes de seguir para a ala norte da mansão de Godric Hollow e se dirigiu para o escritório do andar de baixo. Quando chegou o café já estava pronto próximo a janela e ele segurou-o em suas mãos por um tempo, apreciando o calor da bebida antes de levá-la a boca.

Ele voltou-se para a escrivaninha e ligou o computador e começou a analisar o mercado da bolsa de valores. Às oito, ele ligou para o escritório de Londres para solicitar alguns papeis de uma de suas companhias e de outra que estava interessado em comprar. E com Lavender, sua secretaria, ao telefone começou a analisar a agenda da semana

Vinte minutos depois, ele se levantou, espreguiçando-se e voltou para o corredor. Ele organizou um escritório para Hermione próximo ao seu. Hesitando um pouco, ele levou a mão à maçaneta.

Apesar de seu passado obscuro, ela tinha sido completamente honesta com ele desde o inicio e se ela havia dito que iria melhorar sua segurança, era isso que ela iria fazer. O problema é que havia duas incertezas: primeiro, pequenos negócios, normalmente, era mais um hobby do que uma carreira profissional; segundo, se a reação dela a entrevista com John Harding fosse algum indicador, recomendações e melhorias de segurança não despertavam tanta excitação e interesse para uma viciada em adrenalina como ela. Harry franziu o cenho.

- Eu ouvi dizer que não se deve fazer isso. – ela falou apontando para o rosto contraído dele. – Porque seu rosto pode congelar e ficar assim para sempre.

Ele quase pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz dela vindo de trás dele.

- São apenas boatos. – ele virou-se para ela. – Perpetuado por pessoas que vendem cosméticos.

Só de olhar para ela, a respiração do moreno parecia parar, como aconteceu desde a primeira vez. Sua melhor amiga, sua ladra, sua amante, sua obsessão. Suas partes... seus olhos castanhos, seus cabelos cacheados, sua barriga, seu corpo atlético, tudo levava-o a loucura.

- Eu imaginava, essas imbecis viciadas em creme. – ela comentou, colocando a mão sobre a dele e abrindo a maçaneta do escritório. – Não está trancada. Por que ficou ai parado? Deseja algo?

- Eu pensei que poderia lhe ajudar e dar uma olhada na proposta para John Harding. – ele improvisou, entrando atrás dela.

- Eu não tenho certeza de que irei fazer alguma proposta para Harding. Como eu disse antes, eu prefiro focar meus serviços na Flórida, antes de expandir para outros locais. Eu nunca tive um negócio antes. – ela ligou a luz e sorriu para ele. – Um negócio legítimo, pelo menos.

É claro que ela preferia ficar na Flórida. Foi lá que se conheceram e ela tinha começado a criar raízes lá. Pegando a mão dela e puxando-a para si, ele beijou seus lábios suavemente.

- Harding é um vizinho, por favor, e eu preciso ficar mais uns dois dias na Inglaterra, pelo menos.

- Dois dias uma ova. Duas semanas. Eu estou entendendo aonde quer chegar. Está me dizendo para me manter ocupada enquanto você trabalha. – ela comentou, cerrando os olhos para ele e se afastando. – Isso é ridículo. Eu tenho meus próprios negócios, Inglês, e não tem nada a ver com você. Já já você irá transformar toda a ala sul da mansão em uma galeria de arte apenas para me dar algo para fazer e não me deixar entediada.

- Ei, eu gosto de arte. E se me lembro bem, você já tentou roubar uma galeria minha. – essa era apenas uma das razões.

- Apenas uma peça. – ela olhou para ele, com os olhos castanhos especulativos.

Era a hora de ser mais ofensivo, antes que ela descobrisse tudo.

- Eu estou criando a galeria porque quero e eu pedi que me ajudasse porque você já trabalhou em um museu. Você tem um bom olhar e um instinto. E, obviamente, eu não preciso pagá-la. – ele sorriu para ela, antes de continuar. – E acontece que você sabe um bocado de como manter minhas propriedades seguras. Além de ter um belo traseiro.

- Mm-hm. Obviamente você também sabe algo sobre beleza, querido. – ela pegou a mão dele novamente. – Agora pare de me atormentar sobre meu negócio e comece a olhar meu belo traseiro enquanto vamos para a ala da galeria. Eu quero saber o que pensa sobre a iluminação que arranjamos para a escultura do corredor.

- Ah. – essa era Hermione e sua destreza mental: confronta e redireciona; Mas se ela queria mudar de assunto de negócios para display de arte, pelo menos parou a discussão por enquanto. – E quanto essas luzes irão me custar?

O sorriso dela reapareceu e iluminou todo o rosto dela.

- Você não quer que o seu Rodin obscuro por causa de um sistema de iluminação barato, quer?

- Você sabe que não, querida. – ele respondeu, grato por ouvir o genuíno entusiasmo na voz dela. – E eu queria perguntar-lhe algo. Se alguém pode entrar e invadir Godric Hollow com tanta facilidade como você fez ontem, por que estamos movendo o Rodin para cá mesmo?

- _Eu_ posso entrar. Isso não significa que todo mundo pode. De toda forma, era um teste. A ideia é continuar a melhorar a segurança até que nem _eu_ consiga mais entrar.

- Vai ser assim que irá testar todas as propriedades de seus clientes?

- Não sei ainda. Pode ser divertido, ao menos. Existem companhias que contratam gente como eu para testar seus serviços.

"_Maravilha."_

- Você fez as ligações que te passei para ter uma ideia do quanto deverá cobrar por seus serviços?

Hermione soltou um suspiro alto.

- Harry, cai fora. Você cuida dos seus bilhões e eu cuido das minhas coisas, okay?

Ele queria continuar a pressioná-la, principalmente pelo fato de que se ela estabilizasse profissionalmente, mais difícil seria voltar à vida de ladra. Mas ele também conseguia reconhecer aquela expressão no rosto dela. Ela odiava ser manipulada tanto quanto ele e ele a vinha pressionando bastante.

- Justo. Podemos, pelo menos, comer algo antes de irmos checar a galeria?

Ele genuinamente estava gostando da ideia de criar uma galeria de exposições para que outras pessoas pudessem apreciar suas caríssimas peças e antiguidades, afim de incentivar o estudo de pesquisa e de preservação. O que ele odiava era o pessoal da construção invadindo sua privacidade e o chamando de 'meu lorde'. Democráticos ou não, seus companheiros ingleses eram incapazes de ignorar uma empoeirada e velha tradição e o fato dele ser o Duque de Godric Hollow. Graças a Deus pelos americanos, principalmente a americana ao seu lado.

- Certo. Café da manhã primeiro. Mas se lembre que posso estar ajudando a montar a galeria de graça, mas você irá me pagar pela segurança.

- Eu lembro. Mas saiba que esse seu pequeno favor está me custando uma fortuna.

Ela gargalhou um pouco, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele.

- Sim, mas vai ficar perfeita quando terminarmos. Você pode até ganhar um prêmio por ela.

- Sorte minha. Por que não tentou entrar pela bagunça da construção ontem?

- Por que foi lá que coloquei a maior parte dos guardas. E se tivesse feito isso, seria trapacear.

O chef da cozinha, Jean-Pierre Montagne, tinha preparado panquecas americanas para o café. Pelo que Harry sabia, o chef nunca havia se rebaixado a tal ponto de preparar algo tão simples antes da chegada de Hermione, mas ela parecia encantar e persuadir os funcionários de Godric Hollow da mesma forma que fizera com os de Hogwarts. E panquecas eram seu prato favorito para a refeição matinal.

Depois de comerem, Hermione levou-o para a ala da galeria. Há algum tempo ele desistira de tentar entender o porquê dela roubar algo de alguém mas se recusar de roubar museus ou coleções públicas... ao vez disso ela adorava tais locais. Uma particularidade que em qualquer outro ladrão pareceria uma atitude soberba, mas nela era muito mais amável.

- Eu aumentei a cúpula aqui. – ela falou indicando no desenho do arquiteto que estava sobre o comando da obra. – Porque eu pensei que seria um ótimo lugar para o seu Van Gogh azul. Você precisa ver de longe para conseguir ver a solidão e não ficar preso aos detalhes da vida noturna.

- Eu ainda estou impressionado de como você desenhou isso tudo. Estou pagando um arquiteto que não teve trabalho nenhum.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu praticamente aprendi a ler com plantas e modelos de projetos. Tenho uma memória quase que fotográfica, lembra-se? – ela falou, dando uns toques nas têmporas.

Tinha muito mais a ver com suas habilidades técnicas do que com sua memória, mas ele não queria inflamar seu ego mais do que o necessário.

- Sua memória não explica como sabe que possuo um Van Gogh azul. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Está emprestado ao Louvre.

- Eu me inscrevi para o seu fanclub e recebo notícias mensais. – ela respondeu, sua voz cheia de ironia, apenas enfatizavam o humor dela ao dizer isso. – E apenas por U$12,95 ao ano.

- Você recebe via email ou por correspondência esse jornalzinho? – ele falou, seco. – Por que seria esplendido, não acha? Sim, Harry Potter se inscreve no seu próprio jornalzinho do fanclub.

- Eu teria encaminhado para minha própria casa se tivesse uma. Mas não. Está indo para a casa de Bottom em Palm Beach e ele me encaminha.

- Maravilha. Seu comparsa recebe meu jornal.

- Ex- comparsa. Ele também se aposentou, se lembra?

Ele se moveu para trás dela e envolveu sua cintura com as duas mãos, inclinando-se para beijar seu pescoço.

- Como pude esquecer? E como anda Neville?

- Como se você se importasse.

- Ei, você se importa, eu me importo.

- Certo. Estou esperando uma ligação dele. Ele... – Ela pausou e se remexeu em seus braços. –...está procurando algo para mim.

- Algo legal ou ilegal? – ele perguntou, tentando manter-se calmo. Neville 'Bottom' Longbottom era como um irmão mais velho para Mione. Era o principal incentivo para voltar ao vício. O vício dela não era bebida, droga ou coisas assim. Era o vício de adrenalina e Bottom era uma má influencia para ela, Harry pensava. Ele não apostaria nem um dólar ou libra na reabilitação do amigo dela. A relocação profissional de donos, era como Bottom definia a atividade deles de antes, era uma atividade bem mais lucrativa do que estavam investindo agora.

- Como se eu fosse lhe contar se fosse ilegal.

- Mione, você...

A música Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head preencheu o cômodo e interrompeu o moreno. Ela pegou o celular no bolso da calça e vendo o nome de Bottom do visor.

- Falando do diabo. – ela apertou na tela e levou o celular ao ouvido. – Hola!

Só o fato dela ter um telefone com número rastreavel – mesmo que por pressão dele ou não – dizia muito sobre as intenções dela de juntar-se ao mundo dos justos.

E daí se ela escolheu uma música tema de roubos para Neville. Harry interrogou-se qual seria o toque que ela escolhera para ele. Ela ouvia o que o amigo tinha a dizer por alguns segundos, em silencio, e depois deu uma olhada discreta para Harry e se afastou alguns metros. Ele podia ouvi-la conversando animadamente sobre algo, mas, obviamente, ele não deveria saber do que se tratava o papo deles. Ele não gostava muito daquilo e ela sabia muito bem disso.

Respirando fundo, ele voltou sua atenção para as plantas da galeria em cima da mesa e começou a analisar o layout que ela desenhara. Era maravilhoso. Simples, elegante, desenhado para expor as obras de arte da forma que deveria ser expostas. Isso aqueceu seu coração um pouco, pela razão mais boba; ela havia gostado de fazer isso e ele tinha sido capaz de providenciar isso para ela.

E ao ouvi-la se despedir, ele virou-se para ela novamente.

- Repito minha pergunta. Como está Neville?

- Ele está bem. – ela sorriu, voltando para seu lado. – Ele recebeu o jornal do mês. Você aparentemente tornou seu relacionamento com aquela misteriosa Granger em algo mais sério e convidou-a para morar na sua expansiva mansão no condado privado em Devon, Inglaterra.

- Hm. Boatos. Não se pode confiar neles.

- Certo. Mal posso esperar para ver isso no quadro das fãs. Aposto que já me queimaram por lá de novo.

- O que diabos você está falando?

- Eu lhe disse antes. Você tem um website denominado As garotas de Harry. Elas não gostam de quando você está com alguém.

- E eu achava que elas ficariam felizes por mim. – ele tentou não se importar, porque sabia que ela só acompanhava essas coisas para aborrecê-lo. – Essa era a única razão para Neville ligar?

Ele via a hesitação nos olhos dela segundos antes dela reprimir e esconder dos seus olhos castanhos.

- Não. Ele achou um local com um bom potencial.

- Para seu escritório?

- Talvez. Ele quer que eu volte a Palm Beach para dar um olhada.

Ele acenou, escondendo a frustração crescente em seu peito. Por mais que ele desejasse que ela quisesse ficar com ele na Inglaterra, ele sabia que o assuntou apareceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Me dê uma semana, e então iremos juntos.

Hermione limpou a garganta.

- Aparentemente é um lugar concorrido.

- Mande Neville dizer que estou interessado e esperarão.

Ela franziu o rosto e encarou-o por alguns segundos.

- Você não está interessado. Eu estou.

- A mesma coisa. Vamos, eu...

- Não é a mesma coisa, Harry. Pela última vez, esse é o _meu_ negócio, não seu.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu, se perguntando se estava invadindo o lado independente dela, que era algo que havia o deixado atraído por ela desde o inicio ou o lado teimoso dela, que ocasionalmente o irritava tanto. – Mas você deve considerar que eu faço negócios todos os dias e sei bem do que se trata iniciar um negócio e não me importaria em ajudá-la.

Você não se importaria? – ela repetiu, intensificando o franzir dos olhos e da testa.

"_Acho que falei besteira."_

- Eu ficaria feliz em ajudá-la?! – ele tentou, se xingando mentalmente. – Eu gostaria de ajudar?

- Não acho que esteja oferecendo ajuda. – ela falou, séria. – Você que mandar. Montar uma firma internacional de segurança, estabelecer os clientes que fariam o negócio rentável e com o mínimo de riscos. Mas eu não estou abrindo um escritório satélite da CIA ou FBI ou Interpol. Essa é _minha_ ideia, _minha_ tentativa. E _eu_ terei que fazer isso. Sozinha.

- Exceto pelo Neville, certo? Ele pode ser incluído. É um escritório... não um Picasso que você pode vir roubar e vender.

- Oh, muito obrigada pelo esclarecimento.

- Meu ponto é que nem você nem Neville tem experiência em estabelecer um negocio legitimo. Eu sou especialista em negócios e seria estúpido não aproveitar dessa oportunidade.

- Então agora estou sendo estúpida? Por que? Porque eu quero montar algo sem sua ajuda? Quer saber de uma coisa, Harry, eu consegui um bocado de dinheiro sem sua ajuda antes... e sem minha ajuda, você provavelmente teria morrido três meses atrás.

Ele se irritou agora.

- E o que diabos isso tem a ver com montar um negócio?

A réplica mordaz Samantha conjurado saiu do peito como um grunhido frustrado. Ela tentou explicar, várias vezes, e ele se recusou a ouvir.

- Agora eu entendi. Você quer que eu seja dependente de você, e você quer ser capaz de me lembrar eternamente que você era a razão pela qual eu fui capaz de ter sucesso. Isso não é como eu faço negócio, legal ou não. Dessa forma você pode ir para o inferno com sua experiência.

- Se tentar isso sozinha, eu acredito que chegará lá primeiro.

- Oh, basta, seu imbecil! – ela explodiu, virou os calcanhares e saiu em direção aos quartos, ou melhor, ao quarto dele, que agora dividiam. _A porcaria do Palácio de Buckingham era menor que esse lugar._

- O que isso quer dizer? – ele demandou, seguindo-a.

- Estou indo para a Flórida.

- Você irá em uma semana para a Flórida.

- Ha! – ele ainda não entendera. – Acha que consegue me prender aqui, ricaço?

- É para o seu próprio bem. Se você parar e usar seu cérebro ao invés do ego por apenas um minuto, você ira se dar conta de que estará melhor se me esperar para irmos.

- Você acha que é o _meu_ ego que é o problema?

- Você...

- Ei, aqui está meu conselho para você. – ela levantando o dedo do meio para ele em um gesto obsceno.

Ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo, ele estava tentando controlar a ela e a situação. Era assim que ele fazia bilhões, mas essa era a chance dela, a oportunidade dela e se eles continuassem nessa trilha de empurrando e puxando como vinham fazendo nessas duas ultimas semanas, um ou ambos acabaria caindo no precipício e era uma vez o romance deles.

- Mione! – ele gritou enquanto subia as escadas, dois degraus por vez, tentando alcançá-la.

Ela tinha sido uma ladra a vida toda, com exceção dos últimos três meses e alguns de seus hábitos eram mais difíceis de desaparecer. Penetrando o quarto, ela abriu uma porta de um armário do closet e pegou sua mochila. Por mais coisas que ela tenha adquirido ultimamente, ela sempre mantinha os equipamentos e parafernálias necessárias guardadas em sua mochila, então apenas faltavam as peças de roupa.

Na entrada do quarto, ele quase esbarrou nela ao adentrar o cômodo de súbito e ela se esquivou, evitando as mãos e dedos do moreno. Ele estava ficando cada vez melhor em persegui-la, afinal, mesmo para um cara rico ele estava em muito boa forma. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria vencê-lo em uma briga, principalmente pelo fato dele saber alguns truques sujos.

Harry havia dado a ela um mini Cooper preto, principalmente por saber que ela adorava o veiculo e na noite passada ela deixara o carro um pouco afastado da mansão. O moreno deveria ter uma dúzia de carros na mansão, todos em seu ex-estábulo que ele converteu em uma garagem em função da reforma, com exceção de um.

Em sua escapatória, ela pegou a tesoura de jardim, dando a volta pela garagem e cortando a corrente da porta ao passar. Atrás dela Harry esquivou-se a tempo de passar por baixo da porta corrediça sem ser esmagado pelo material de ferro. Ele gritava para que ela parasse e deixasse de brincadeira.

Ha. Ela mal havia começado. Ela estava a pelo menos três minutos à frente dele e ela sabia onde o carro estava parado e ele não.

O BMW azul do James Bond estava estacionado na entrada da casa, sem dúvida, esperando por ele para que a levasse a um picnic ou algum almoço elegante ou algo do tipo, o que ele costumava fazer com certa frequência. De primeira vista ela nunca teria pensado nele como um romântico três meses atrás quando o conhecera, mas ele parecia ter um sexto sentido para saber o que ela gostava e o que ela sempre quisera fazer ou ter. Mas foda-se isso. Ela se recusava de lhe dar pontos por ser gentil hoje.

Segurando a tesoura feito uma faca, ela acertou direto no pneu do BMW. Um estouro e o barulho de ar vazando preencheu os ouvidos dela, ela retirou a ferramenta e fez o mesmo nos outros pneus. Era realmente um crime danificar um carro como aquele, mas ela não iria permitir que ele a seguisse. Ela disse que ia embora e ela cumpriria sua palavra, ora merda.

Ela deixou a tesoura no ultimo pneu e então começou a correr pela trilha de carros até o portão. A propriedade dele se estendia por um obsceno numero de acres, mas ele havia sido forçado a construir um muro ao redor da casa para afastar os paparazzi e o público geral. Era lá onde sua maior segurança deveria estar e era lá onde ela vinha concentrando a maior proteção para ele e sua coleção de arte.

Essa manhã, entretanto, ela não estava se importando em ativar ou não os alarmes. As trancas do portão estariam acionadas, então ela simplesmente o escalou e pulou para o outro lado. Com isso feito, ela ajeitou a mochila nas costas e correu em direção ao mini Cooper.

Mione olhou por cima do ombro, ao abrir o carro e jogou a mochila no banco do passageiro. Não havia sinal de Harry, mas ele não estaria muito atrás. E ele não estaria muito contente.

Mesmo quando ela ligou o carro e acelerou pela rodovia principal, parte dela havia gostado disso tudo. Um pouco de adrenalina corria em suas veias, não importa a razão, conseguiu satisfazer a carência que sentia dentro dela... carência essa que não tinha sido saciada o suficiente nesses últimos dois meses. Essa necessidade que ele queria trancar as sete chaves e provavelmente jogar todas as chaves em um lugar diferente mundo a fora.

Pegando o celular do bolso, ela ligou para a British Airways e usando o número de um dos cartões de Harry que ela tinha memorizado, ela agendou um voo para Palm Beach com conexão em Miami. Cartões de crédito foram um ótima invenção. Ela provavelmente deveria fazer um em breve. E quando chegasse a Flórida ela arranjaria um jeito de pagá-lo de volta. Ela não iria dever absolutamente nada a ele.

Hermione olhava pela pequena janela do avião enquanto ele decolava. Não havia tido nenhum sinal dele no terminal e pela primeira vez ela pensou que ele poderia decidir não ir atrás dela. Encostando-se no assento e se remexeu. E daí se ela não o visse mais? Ele não era melhor do que ela, mas ele era muito mais arrogante e ela definitivamente não precisava disso agora.

Ela pegou uma revista People, que tinha comprado no aeroporto e acabou vendo uma foto deles em uma premiere de um filme que haviam ido no mês anterior. Ele estava lindo em seu terno, enquanto ela tentava parecer normal com todos aqueles flash's e câmeras por todos os lados. Ela definitivamente não iria sentir falta disso. E ela não sentiria falta dele.

Okay, ela iria sentir muita falta dele, mas isso não importava. Após três meses inteiros na Inglaterra, ela estava indo para o local que havia se tornado sua casa nos últimos três anos. Exceto que agora a palavra casa havia adquirido um novo significado e tinha tudo a ver com Harry Potter, não importa onde estivessem.

Ela se remexeu mentalmente.

"_Você não precisa dele. Você simplesmente gosta de estar com ele e, obviamente, do sexo. Muito."_

Mesmo assim a promessa de se endireitar não tinha sido feita apenas por ele e sim por ela mesma. O crédito dessa mudança estava nas mãos dele e nem o trabalho que iria realizar. Sua vida e o rumo que ela tomasse, sempre seriam decisões dela própria.

**###### REVIEWS ###### REVIEWS ######**

**E aí? Gostaram? Se sim comentem, se não comentem também! :D**

**Mrs. Granger Potter: para você agora é tudo novidade, né? ahahahaha... espero que goste ;D**

**beijos**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Hermione destrancou a porta da pequena e discreta casa no subúrbio de Palm Beach e entrou. Na cozinha, um homem alto, magro e dentuço estava sentado, comendo uma salada. Um hambúrguer ainda em sua embalagem amarela estava descansando em cima de um prato em sua frente.

- Tava demorando, heim? – Bottom disse, um sorriso expandindo em seu rosto redondo. – Seu cheeseburger com tomates e queijo extras já estava esfriando.

- Eu estava tentando surpreendê-lo. – ela falou, curvando-se para deixar um beijo na bochecha do homem, antes de se jogar na cadeira a sua frente. – Como sabia que eu chegaria a tempo do jantar?

- Dê uma olhada na secretária eletrônica. – ele disse, apontando para o aparelho telefônico no balcão.

Ela suspirou, tentando esconder o alivio em saber que Harry ainda estava a sua procura.

- Quantas mensagens ele deixou?

- Três. Eu atendi a primeira e depois achei melhor deixar a secretaria atender. Ele me pareceu muito irritado, querida.

- Bem, o sentimento é mútuo, acredite. – _"ou quase."_ Ela queria mesmo era bater nele até que ele pedisse desculpa por ter sido um estúpido e deixá-la em paz para resolver seus negócios.

- Você já cansou dele, sim?

Bottom gostaria disso; ele não havia aprovado a relação dela com um homem tão público e um dos homens mais ricos do mundo, da mesma forma que Harry não aprovava seu relacionamento com Bottom, ela sabia. Mione suspirou novamente, tentando ignorar o aperto em seu peito toda vez que pensava em nunca mais ver Harry.

- Não sei de nada ainda. – ela desembrulhou o sanduiche e começou a comer. – Ele estava atrapalhando. E eu senti sua falta.

- Eu também estava com saudades. – por um longo momento Bottom olhou para ela por cima de seu prato de salada e observava-a comer em seu vestido italiano verde. – Você tem certeza que quer sair do outro negócio? Por que eu recebi uma oferta de um milhão e meio em Ven...

- Cale-se. – ela interrompeu. – Não me tente.

- Mas...

- O último trabalho que fiz, Bottom, três pessoas acabaram mortas. Eu acho que isso foi um sinal.

- Nenhuma dessas mortes foi culpa sua. Sem você lá, iria ser pior. E Potter também seria um cadáver agora.

Um novo aperto se fez no seu coração ao se lembrar disso.

- Talvez, mas eu estou começando a me sentir menos parecida com Cary Grant em Ladrão de Casaca e mais parecida com Bruce Willis em Duro de Matar. – ela deu de ombros. – Não é tão divertido quando tem que se preocupar com partes de corpos caindo do céu.

- Okay para segunda referencia, mas a primeira não tenho a mínima ideia do que está falando. Você e seus filmes antigos. – ele falou, revirando os olhos. – E todos os seus outros trabalhos sequer houve um corte de papel em quem quer que fosse. E por um milhão de dólares, você deveria simplesmente mandar esse inglês para a merda e pronto. É um Michelangelo, Mione. Chamado The Trinity.

- Mas que droga, Bottom. Eu disse para não me dizer. – _Michelangelo. Merda. Ela adorava Michelangelo._ – Eu não vou fazer esse serviço. Me aposentei.

- Sim, porque ele quer que você se aposente.

- Estão todos os homens surdos? Você não estava me escutando? – ela estava começando a se irritar com a raça.

- Sim. Estou ouvindo muito bem.

- Ótimo. Então escute isso: Eu disse que não!

- Okay, okay, mas não jogarei minha agenda e meus contatos fora. – Bottom falou enquanto mastigava sua salada. – Caso mude de ideia.

- Isso é uma boa ideia. – ela concedeu. – É por isso que continua nesse casebre também? Por via das dúvidas?

Ele sorriu.

- Me declarar aposentado e me sentir aposentado são coisas diferentes. Eu venho vivido no escuro por tanto tempo que não sei se consigo viver de outra forma. Você não tem ideia do quanto suei frio hoje quando percebi que você tinha dado a droga do número do meu telefone para Potter.

Hermione fez uma careta e baixou o olhar para os próprios pés.

- E o seu endereço também.

- O QUÊ?

- Bem, ele é um pé no saco quando quer algo, mas se algo acontecesse comigo, eu queria que fosse capaz de entrar em contato com você. Lembre-se de que passei as duas primeiras semanas em Londres em um hospital com uma concussão.

- Eu acho que você tem uma concussão. – Ele olhou feio para ela.

Ela limpou a garganta. Era hora de mudar de assunto.

- Quando posso ver o escritório?

- Como eu soube que estava vindo para cá... – ele parou um pouco, olhando para o telefone novamente. – Eu consegui marcar um tour em mais ou menos uma hora. É na avenida Worth, de frente para o escritório do advogado de seu namoradinho.

Hermione gargalhou ao ouvir isso.

- Sério? Eu posso ter um escritório em frente ao de Ronald Weasley? Ele vai odiar isso.

Ele podia ser o melhor amigo de Harry, mas ela não conseguia se ver na mesma página que o advogado. Especialmente por ele parecer ser tão mimado e pomposo. Irritar Weasley, porém, poderia ser bem divertido.

- O ponto é que você queria um lugar _bem visto_.

- Tem que ser um lugar onde as pessoas confiem em meu serviço. Em nosso serviço e possam pagar por ele.

- Certo. – ele franziu a testa. – Esse é o seu negócio, pequena. Eu estou apenas ajudando com a papelada.

- Você não me parece muito comprometido.

- E não estou. Você está meio que torcendo meu braço nessa, não acha?

- Sim, senhor. Eu não posso continuar andando com você, se você continuar a _redistribuir_. E eu gosto de estar com você.

Ele baixou os talheres no prato e pegou os dedos dela em suas grandes mãos.

- Você é minha irmãzinha, Mana. Eu venho tomando conta de você desde que éramos pequenos, sempre que seu pai sumia em algum serviço, mas espero que tenha pensado bem a respeito de toda essa historia.

- Eu irei ser justa e entrar num negócio legal. E assim não precisarei ficar olhando por cima do ombro para ver se a Interpol encontrou minha digital em algum lugar.

- Não estou falando apenas disso. Você está pronta para fazer propagandas e registrar um endereço fixo? Isso significa que qualquer policial no mundo vai saber como encontrar você. E também qualquer um com quem já trabalhou com ou para. E todos irão ficar preocupados e pensar que você se acha melhor que eles ou que se cruzarem com Hermione Granger, ela pode vir atrás deles e entregar às autoridades.

Ela tinha pensado nisso e a preocupou imensamente. Mesmo assim, ela tinha decidido e ela não deixaria que uns assaltantes e compradores e policiais famintos – ou até paparazzi – ditassem a vida dela.

- Eu gosto de pressão, se lembra?

- Eu lembro. E também me lembro de que você é louca.

- Sim, sim. Obrigada por permanecer comigo, Bottom.

- Eu continuarei com você se decidir passar um fim de semana em Veneza roubando um Michelangelo também.

Ela havia ficado tentada com o serviço. _"Droga!"_

- Se eu fosse uma alcoólatra, você me ofereceria uma cerveja?

- Essa cerveja vale um milhão de dólares?

- Sai dessa, engraçadinho.

Assim que terminaram de comer, eles dirigiram para a avenida Worth. Ela não conseguiu evitar de pensar que a pickup vermelha dele precisava de alguns reparos, mas ela guardou as observações para si mesma. Afinal, ela tinha um Bentley azul estacionado na casa de Harry em sua imensa garagem alguns quilômetros dali. Bottom não sabia que Harry havia dado o carro a ela, porque ela sabia exatamente que o seu companheiro iria dizer a respeito desse presente em particular. E se ele achava que ela estava flertando com o perigo antes. Ha.

O prédio de Ronald Weasley, ou melhor, a matriz da firma de advocacia de Weasley tinha uma fachada reflexiva e de vidro. Coorporativa, civil, trabalhista e penal éramos serviços feitos pela firma e ocorriam de forma ultra-eficiente e ultra-caro. O menos perceptível prédio a sua frente tinha dois andares a menos, mas também continha espelhos em sua frente.

- Qual andar? – ela perguntou, enquanto estacionavam em um edifício garagem que tinha ao lado.

- Terceiro. Ocupa quase todo o lado norte do prédio.

- Muito bom. – ela falou analisando o prédio a sua frente e tentando se imaginar não apenas com um endereço, mas com um endereço E um local fixo de trabalho.

- Não será barato, querida. Você está pronta para usar o dinheiro da sua aposentadoria em Milão para alugar esse espaço?

- Por Deus, quanto é isso? – ela se virou para fitá-lo, espantada.

A aposentadoria em Milão era como ela Bottom chamavam, não era uma mina de ouro, mas pensara em se aposentar um dia e queria viver bem para o resto de sua vida. Essa aposentadoria tinha vindo mais cedo do que esperava, e por mais que não fosse tão difícil viver em Milão se esse negócio fosse por água à baixo ela teria que viver em um abrigo em Buenos Aires.

- Eu deixarei a corretora lhe entregar os valores. O nome dela é Susan.

O lobby do edifício tinha uma pequena recepção, dois elevadores, um chão de mármore com cor de areia. Tudo de muito bom gosto, que era exatamente o que ela havia pedido a Bottom. Eles saíram do elevador no terceiro andar e seguiram pelo corredor. Uma serie de pinturas de flores e jardins guiavam o caminho para o lado norte.

- Monet. – ela observou. – Uma impressão, mas mesmo assim é muito bom.

- Se fosse de verdade _eu_ pagaria para você por ele.

Uma porta no final do corredor se abriu e ela sussurrou para que ele se calasse, plastificando um sorriso no rosto e ajeitando a sua bolsa Gucci em baixo do braço enquanto uma loira muito bem vestida com um terninho e saia de Neiman Marcus se aproximava.

- Você deve ser Susan. Sou Mione. Obrigada por nos encontrar tão tarde.

A corretora lhe ofereceu um sorriso confiante e apertou-lhe a mão.

- Neville e eu olhamos mais de vinte locais na região. Estou feliz que tenhamos encontrado um local que ele gostou o suficiente para trazê-la para aprovação.

- Vamos dar uma olhada então, sim? – ela falou, esperando a loira se distanciar um pouco e falou. – Vinte saídas, heim Neville?

- Podemos considerar como pelo menos dois encontros. – ele sussurrou para que a loira não ouvisse, mas suas bochechas e suas orelhas ficaram rubras. – Posso fazer o que se ela gosta de mim?

- Sou totalmente a favor, Bot... – ela ficou tão abismada com o local que perdeu a fala.

Ela se deparou com uma ampla recepção com um balcão para as recepcionistas, duas portas dos dois lados que levavam para o interior do grande escritório. Lá dentro um grande corredor em forma de U levavam aos cinco escritórios que dispunham. Um dos escritórios do canto a parede do canto era toda de vidro e tinha uma vista panorâmica para o mar e o Lago Worth, em outro, a vista era para avenida Worth e podia se ver o prédio da firma de Weasley.

Enquanto Susan descrevia os específicos para as salas como o ar condicionado central, banheiros de mármore, Hermione estava parada olhando a vista de um dos escritórios que podia ver o mar. Estranho. Três meses atrás depois de conhecer Harry Potter e aqui estava ela, preparando-se para montar um negócio em um escritório com quase 240 m². E pra finalizar era em frente ao escritório do advogado corporativo do bilionário. Weasley iria ter um infarto quando descobrisse.

- Você tem alguma pergunta? – a voz de Susan retirou-a de seu devaneio.

- Quanto? – ela perguntou, se virando e olhando novamente para a corretora.

- Onze mil por mês. Não incluindo a eletricidade e a telefonia, mas inclui o zelador, segurança do edifício, manutenção dos elevadores, água, seguro da estrutura do prédio e 4 vagas no estacionamento.

- Quando podemos ocupar?

- Assim que vocês assinarem os contratos de locação. – Susan disse, dando um leve tapa na pasta em suas mãos. – O administrador do empresarial me informou que temos quatro outros interessados, mas considerando suas conexões, eles concordaram em aguardar sua resposta até hoje à noite.

Hermione não conteve sua insatisfação ao ouvir isso e sua expressão entregou-a rapidamente.

- Conexões?

O sorriso da corretora se desfez um pouco.

- Neville me disse que está morando na famosa mansão de Hogwarts. A propriedade de Harry Potter. Eu tenho que me manter informada quanto as celebridades da região, por causa do meu negocio, então eu sei que namora o sr. Potter. Ainda estão juntos, presumo. Os jornais...

A corretora calou-se ao ver o olhar que a morena lançou à Bottom. Hermione respirou fundo. Alfred, o mordomo, nunca disse a ninguém a identidade secreta de Bruce Wayne.

- Sim. Ainda estamos juntos. Mas espero que você e a administração do prédio saibam que esse escritório não tem nenhuma ligação com os negócios do sr. Potter.

- Claro. – a corretora responde, mas sua expressão entregou que ela não sabia de nada disso.

- Vamos assinar os papeis, então.

- Você tem certeza que está disposta a gastar dez mil nos moveis do escritório? – Bottom perguntou pela quarta vez, seu olhar fixo na rua e nos carros a sua frente.

- Hmrum. – Hermione murmurou, enquanto escrevia um anuncio para uma recepcionista, em um papel no seu colo.

- Somos chiques, se lembra? – ela falou após algum tempo. – Eu passei metade de minha vida rodeada de riquinhos, Bottom. Confie em mim, eu sei o que eles esperam e como fazê-los se sentir bem e confortáveis. Tudo bem se eu usar o seu numero do fax enquanto não arranjamos um para a firma?

- Claro. Mas você não acha irônico o fato de que se você parar de torrar sua aposentadoria de Milão para fazer fingir que você é rica, você seria mais rica? Você pode fazer suas _novas conexões_ sem gastar isso tudo, querida.

- Eu não estou fingindo. Eu estou... criando um ambiente agradável. É bom para os negócios.

- Isso se não me causar um infarto antes. – ela riu com o comentário do amigo. – E nós achávamos que roubar era perigoso. Seu pai estaria muito irritado com você, por gastar seu dinheiro tentando se legitimar.

- Eu sei. – ela deu de ombros. – Eu não sou John.

- Vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Me dê dois dias para eu fazer uma pesquisa sobre móveis de escritório e essas porcarias.

- Com ajuda de Susan?

Ele sorriu com o comentário.

- Essa é uma boa ideia. Não tinha pensado nisso. Muito obrigado.

- Okay. Eu procurarei os clientes e você me dará as ideias sobre os móveis depois.

- Assim tá certo. Mesmo assim não é tão divertido quanto estar em Veneza, mas... Oh-hou.

- O que? – ela levantou o olhar do rascunho em seu colo e o viu olhando na para frente da sua casa. Hermione se endireitou.

Um elegante Jaguar verde, parecendo totalmente fora de seu habitat no bairro periférico, estava estacionado na frente da casa de Longbottom. O motorista não estava à vista, mas é claro que sabiam a quem pertencia o caríssimo automóvel. Ele chegou bem rápido. Muito muito rápido.

- Quer que eu dê a volta? – o amigo perguntou duvidoso.

- Não. Ele provavelmente já ouviu o barulho da sua pickup à quilômetros, de toda forma.

O carro seguiu pela entrada e parou na garagem. Bottom retardou sua saída do veiculo e ela não o culpava por isso. Ela e Harry já haviam discutido antes, mas isso não era a respeito de uma coisa ou um incidente, era a respeito _deles_.

A porta da frente estava destrancada e com um suspiro ela empurrou a porta, abrindo-a. Ela tinha pensado no que dizer quando se encontrassem, mas quando o viu sentado na cadeira da sala de jantar, bebendo limonada em um copo qualquer da casa de Bottom, ela mudou de ideia. Ela nem se importou em colocar em palavras o que sentia... satisfeita por vê-lo, e a rapidez das batidas de seu coração ao encontrar as íris verdes encarando-a.

- Há quanto tempo está sentado aqui?

Os olhos verdes desviraram-se dos castanhos dela em direção ao relógio de gato de Neville na parede da cozinha.

- Na Flórida? Quase duas horas. Aqui, quase dez minutos.

- Você arrombou minha porta! – Bottom falou, analisando a fechadura da porta.

- Eu comprarei uma nova. – Harry respondeu, se levantando. – Eu tomei a liberdade de colocar sua mochila no carro.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Você não pode...

Ele encarou-a seriamente.

- Você me deve um portão de garagem e quatro pneus. Eu considero que estejamos quites, se vier comigo para Hogwarts.

- Chantagem?

- Transação de negócios. E fora isso, eu gostaria de brigar com você e eu odiaria fazer isso aqui na frente do Neville.

- Eu odiaria isso também. – Bottom sussurrou, seguindo para cozinha e deixando as cartelas com as amostras de tinta que pegaram em um armazém.

- Certo. – ela respondeu, não querendo que Harry pensasse que ela estava se escondendo atrás de Bottom. – Mas não espere desculpas pelo portão ou pelos pneus. Ou por nada.

- Negociaremos. – ele retornou, retirando um papel do bolso do se casaco. – Isso chegou para você.

- Você leu minha correspondência?

- Estava no fax do meu escritório em Hogwarts.

- Mas você leu.

- Veio no _meu_ fax, querida.

Mesmo assim ela não gostou nem um pouco disso. Ele chegara na cidade à duas horas, e mesmo sabendo que ela queria que ele recuasse um pouco, ele não se conteve em se intrometer. Silenciosamente ela adicionou mais uma queixa a sua lista de reclamações.

Pegando o fax, ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Bottom, antes de sair pela porta da frente.

- Vejo você pela manhã.

- No escritório?

- Claro.

Isso soou muito bom, realmente ter um escritório onde poderia marcar reuniões com pessoas. Antes disso, tinham sido apenas reuniões em mesas de cozinhas, restaurantes escuros ou chamadas telefônicas não rastreáveis.

- Então você gostou do escritório que Neville achou? – Harry perguntou, alcançando-a na entrada da casa.

- Sim. – Silencio. – Fechamos negócio duas horas atrás.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro do Jaguar para ela e ajudou-a a entrar. Porém Mione evitou tocar-lhe ao sentar-se no banco de couro. Tocar nele era importante e ele gostava dos contatos físicos entre eles.

- Posso conhecer? – ele perguntou ao sentar-se no banco do motorista.

- Provavelmente não.

- Hm. – ele olhou para ela alguns segundos antes de ligar o carro e seguir para a mansão. – Quando eu precisei resolver um roubo, eu te recrutei.

- Não. Eu recrutei _você_.

- Sim, talvez, mas eu aceitei. Roubos é sua área de especialidade. Negócios é a minha. Por que você está tão relutante em me deixar ajudar?

- Harry, pare. Ou da próxima vez que eu decidir fazer uma viagem você não irá conseguir me achar.

Ele olhou para ela e depois voltou a prestar atenção na rodovia a sua frente.

- Não. Olhe pelo meu ponto de vista, Hermione. Isso obviamente é importante para você. E se você me deixar fora disso, então eu perderei grande parte de você.

- Você está com ciúme de eu achar um emprego?

- Eu estou com ciúmes porque você me quer fora dessa parte de sua vida. Dessa parte que está animada por tentar algo novo e que tenha um futuro mais certo.

Bem, essa era uma explicação que ela não estava esperando. E fazia parecer que suas razões era egoístas... apesar de que ele provavelmente queria isso dela. Ele sabia colocar as coisas em propostas persuasivas, afinal de contas. Inferno, ele fazia disso para viver. Mas ela não estava se intrometendo em sua nova aquisição.

- Parece bom, direto, mas eu disse não.

- Eu entendi isso. Você acabou com meus pneus para que eu não a seguisse, se você se recorda.

- Eu não estou tentando excluí-lo do que se passa na minha vida, Harry, mas eu quero tentar isso sozinha. Eu não sei porque você não consegue entender isso.

- Tente me explicar ao invés de me enxotar.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Okay. Eu era... Eu sempre fui boa em tudo que faço, sabia?

Para surpresa dela, ele deu uma leve risada.

- Eu notei isso.

- Mas eu nunca tentei isso. E se você fizer o serviço, então não será meu e não irá valer nada para mim. Significará que eu não fiz. – ela gesticulava bastante, tentando explicar. – Faz algum sentido?

Ele continuou dirigindo por um tempo em silencio.

- Sim. Mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

- Demorou, heim?

- Posso pelo menos recomendar alguns clientes?

- Com tanto que você não presuma que irei aceitar todos eles. Eu conheço ricaços também, mas, provavelmente, porque roubei-os.

- Primeiramente, ótimo. E segundo, pelo amor de Deus mulher, eu não quero saber quem ou o que você roubou. Agora olhe o fax.

Ela já tinha esquecido do fax. Fuçando a bolsa, ela retirou o papel e desdobrou-o.

- Severus Snape. Ele é um fabricante, certo?

- Sim. Na verdade era farmacêutico e conseguiu desenvolver alguns medicamentos modernos que ficaram famosos. Eu e seu filho Daniel jogamos polo juntos. O Severus é um pouco... ríspido e honesto demais, mas – ele parou repentinamente e olhou-a. – Você não roubou dele, roubou?

- Nop. – ela deu um sorriso forçado. – Eu vou ouvir muito essa pergunta, não vou?

- Provavelmente. Você me dirá a verdade quando eu perguntar?

"_Provavelmente não."_ – foi o que ela queria dizer, mas ao invés disso disse:

- Talvez.

- Voltando ao assunto. Ele quer marcar uma reunião com você.

Ela lançou um olhar vencedor para ele.

- Viu? Eu nem estou na cidade às 24h e já tenho clientes a minha procura.

- Você pode usar meu escritório na mansão, se quiser.

Ela não sabia se ele estava tentando ser generoso ou não.

- Não me irrite de novo, Harry. – o tom dela era de alerta. – Eu colocarei algumas cadeiras de plástico e mesas ou iremos a um restaurante.

- Eu duvido que cadeiras de plástico impressionaram Severus Snape.

Ela mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Pelo que ele disse no fax, ele sabe que ainda estou me organizando. – ela respondeu. – E por hora Bottom pode se passar de recepcionista, mas colocarei um anuncio no jornal de amanhã à procura de ajudantes de escritórios e secretaria.

Ela não iria ceder nem um pouco. Harry não estava acostumado a se desculpar e ele sabia que provavelmente poderia ter feito melhor, mas que droga. Ela podia ao menos ceder um pouco e ambos se encontrariam no meio dessa situação, mas, pelo visto, ele teria que fazer todo o trabalho. Respirando fundo, ele se concentrou nos carros a sua frente por alguns minutos.

- Você pretende viver permanentemente na Flórida? – ele perguntou depois de muito tempo. E por mais que seus olhos estivessem fixos na rodovia a sua frente, ele sentiu o olhar dela em si.

- Eu gosto daqui. – ela falou lentamente. – Você não?

- Se eu não gostasse não teria comprado a mansão de Hogwarts, teria?

- Mas você tem a questão dos impostos e visto. Não pode passar mais de dez semanas em território americano.

- Eu posso passar mais tempo, apenas preciso pagar mais por isso.

- Quanto mais?

Ele pegou um pequeno controle que estava preso no para-sol e apertou o botão, abrindo o portão da mansão. O carro seguiu o caminho dos carros até a entrada da casa, passando pelas plantas tropicais e jardins bem cuidados.

- Não o suficiente para me manter longe de você. – ele falou cuidadosamente e apressou-se a acrescentar. – Se ainda quiser minha companhia, é claro.

Ela limpou a garganta, feliz com a resposta dele.

- Eu quero sua companhia sim.

Ele queria gritar, cantar e fazer amor com ela até que ela não mais aguentasse, mas ao invés disso ele abriu a porta do carro e desceram. _Seja paciente_ ele repetia mentalmente o mantra que aprendera desde que a conhecera. _Aproveite enquanto pode_.

- Isso é bom, considerando que eu acho a sua companhia bastante agradável.

Reinaldo abriu a porta da casa e se adiantava em direção do carro, mas Harry conseguiu alcançar a porta de Mione mais rápido e abriu-a para a morena. Dessa vez, ele ofereceu a mão para ajuda-la a sair e ela aceitou. Ela, aparentemente, decidiu que ele já tinha cedido e sofrido o suficiente. E graças a Deus, pois se as mãos dele não sentissem a pele dela em breve ele sofreria lesões sérias. Tanto físicas como psicológicas.

- Olá Reinaldo. – ela sorriu para o empregado.

- Srta. Granger. – o rapaz respondeu com seu sotaque cubano. – Eu devo dizê-la que Hans já estocou seu sorvete e o chá gelado que servirá por muito tempo.

- O Hans já é casado? – ela perguntou, pegando a mochila e colocando-a nas costas e subiu os degraus para a porta da mansão.

- Apenas com as suas panelas. – Harry adiantou-se, não dando tempo dela reconsiderar sua frase. _Casamento_ e _amor_ eram dois tópicos que ela não falava com frequências e a combinação de _futuro_ com _juntos._ Ele entendia e não pressionava-a nesses assuntos. Com a infância que ela teve, ele estava incrivelmente satisfeito com ela admitir que gostava de sua companhia e o queria por perto.

Ela sorriu e passou pela porta até a sala de entrada da mansão. Ele adiantou-se para alcançá-la e pegou na mão dela, seguindo com ela pela grande escadaria até o terceiro andar e seguindo pelo corredor dos quartos, até a suíte deles.

Assim que entraram, ele fechou a porta com um ponta pé e puxou-a para perto de si, colando seus corpos.

- Oi. – ele murmurou, selando seus lábios aos dela docemente.

A mão livre dela seguiu para o pescoço dele.

- Foi apenas um dia. – ela falou se referindo ao tempo que estiveram longe.

- E um oceano inteiro entre nós. Eu senti sua falta, Hermione. E com a briga, eu não consigo controlar o que sinto.

- Eu sei que sou irresistível.

Ela se acomodou ao corpo dele, largando a mochila no chão e enlaçando o pescoço dele com ambas as mãos e levantando o rosto para deixar claro que queria mais um de seus beijos. Harry não desapontou e juntou seus lábios em um beijo lento, porém profundo, saboreando o contato e as sensações de tê-la em seus braços. Quando estava afastados, ele sempre pensava nela como alta e forte, mas quando estavam assim, ele sentia como se ela fosse frágil e pequena demais para a vida do crime que ela vivera até pouco tempo.

Ele a queria muito. Esse era um daqueles momentos que ele queria aproveitar bastante. Colocando as mãos dentro da blusa dela, Harry correu as palmas das mãos pela pele suave e lisa das costas da morena. E então levantou o material até tirá-lo completamente.

Quando ele desceu os lábios para a garganta dela, ela sentiu seus ossos evaporarem, e ele levantou-a do chão e carregou-a para a cama. Com uma mão ela soltou o cinto dele, antes dele deitá-la na cama e ele deitou-se parcialmente em cima dela.

- Harry? – ela sussurrou, a voz não muito firme.

- Hm? – ele murmurou em resposta, sem descolar a boca da pele dela e soltou o sutiã com seus dedos ágeis.

- Estou feliz que tenha vindo.

Ele abriu o zíper da calça dela e empurrou-a para baixo de seus joelhos.

- Eu também estou.

Ela chutou a peça de roupa para baixo, retirando-a completamente.

- Quero dizer, eu também senti sua falta. Um pouco. Mesmo você agindo feito um babaca.

Abrindo o próprio jeans, Harry também se desfez da calça e voltou para cima dela, penetrando-a lentamente e saboreando a sensação.

- Um pouco, não é? – ele gracejou e começou a se mover dentro dela.

- Ó meu Deus! Talvez mais... Mais que um pouco.

- Bom. – ele grunhiu e continuou com o ritmo enquanto ela apertava os ombros dele com as mãos e unhas, as pernas entrelaçando-se aos quadris e pernas dele para ajudá-lo com o ritmo dos movimentos. Ela prendeu a respiração e sentiu as ondas do clímax aproximando-se. Mais rápido do que ele queria, ele sentiu-se próximo do próprio êxtase e sabia que não conseguiria se controlar mais e começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos e fortes. Em meros segundos ambos sentiram os músculos se contraírem e a onda de prazer tomou conta dos dois amantes.

- Eu tenho que para de usar a palavra pequeno quando discutirmos no futuro. – ela ofegava, guiando o rosto dele para o espaço entre seu pescoço e ombro e sentiu o corpo dele relaxar contra o dela.

- E eu terei que colocá-la como editora do jornal do meu fã clube.

- Oh, você não iria querer isso. Só Deus sabe os que eu não iria aguentar e acabaria revelando certos detalhes que devem ser mantido entre nós...

Ambos riram com o último comentário.

**NA: Desculpem a demora. Passei uns dias viajando e não tinha levado o PC. Tentarei atualizar ainda esse fds, mas não garanto. Tenho milhões de coisas para fazer para a faculdade e outras milhões de malas para desarrumar. **

**Aninha: Fico feliz com suas reviews e em saber que continua lendo as minhas fics. **

**Brena: muito obrigada pela review. Sei que a briga foi tensa, mas todo relacionamento tem isso, né? Mas chegou a fim por agora. ;)**

**L. Midnigh: Que bom que gostou das duas fics. Sei como é a sensação de encontrar uma fic e não parar até chegar ao fim. Hahaha... Fiz inúmeras vezes. Adorei as reviews e espero que goste dos próximos capítulos. **

**Beijos a todos os(as) leitores(as).**

**E COMENTEMMMM! REVIEWS me deixam imensamente feliz.**

**Até breve.**


End file.
